


Goodbye

by Mo_2020



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_2020/pseuds/Mo_2020
Summary: “Please don’t leave” Tony whispered as tears rolled down his face





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note in this I use James and Bucky interchangeably

“Please don’t leave” Tony whispered as tears rolled down his face. 

“Don’t cry doll,” James pleaded as he reached up and cupped Tony’s cheek softly bowing his head down to make their foreheads touch “It’s gonna be okay, I’m coming back.” His mate let out a shaky breath, “Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

The public address system blared as it warned that there were only 5 minutes left before the bus takes off; this made Tony choke out a sob. Bucky sighed as he wiped of Tony’ tears “Come on Tones, please don’t make us leave off like this, I’m going to be fine.” Tony took a deep breath James was right; he always is. Whether it was about him not eating enough or about him not getting ample sleep, James was aways right; God how was he going to survive without him. 

“Here,” He said as he pulled away from his mate and fished something out of his back pocket: it was a picture of them together. In it neither were looking at the camera but at each other, in complete adoration, it also featured Tony wearing one of James’s shirts that was a size too big making Tony’s bond mark show; it was Bucky’s favorite picture of them. Tony tucked the photograph into James’s left breast pocket “So you will have me by your heart, till you get back.”

“Who knew that Tony Stark could be such a sap” 

Tony huffed out a laugh “Not funny,” Tony said but the small smile said otherwise “Steve is going to miss you if he not here very soon” Tony worried quickly changing the subject. Tony was actually getting genuinely concerned and not just trying to change to subject for the sake of it, they haven’t seen their friend since last night at the expo and Steve being Steve could be dead in an alleyway from getting into a fight for all they knew. “It’s okay doll,” Bucky said, wrapping his hands around Tony’s making him stop wringing his hands “I’ll write him when I get to camp.”

The announcer”s voice blasted again saying that there where two minutes and the soldiers should start to board to the bus. 

“I guess we should start finishing up our goodbyes”

Tony throw himself into his mate’s arms “Please don’t leave, we can leave now. Jarvis is coming to get me, you can come with me, and Dad can get you out of this mess. Please, Jamie!” Tony sobbed into Bucky’s shoulder. They weren’t making a scene due to the fact what was happening with them was happening all around them, omegas and some betas crying on their mates’ and pups hugging their parent for what could possibly be the last time, but the only difference is that Tony could do something. 

“Tones you know I can’t do that.”

“Why not” 

“Tony I can’t turn my back on my country”

“Yes, you can!” They have had this argument before the most heated one being when James had first announced that he enlisted, it always went the same: Tony yelling about how he didn’t have to do this, Bucky explaining that he wants to help his country, then it ends by Tony sobbing into his mate chest. 

“Tony, please,” James begged, taking a step back from Tony so he could hook his finger under his chin to force him to look at him “Everything is gonna be okay.” James pulled Tony in for hug kissing his bond mark before pulling back so he could plant another one on his lips. James sighed before saying that he needed to start getting on the bus. Tony whimpered as he pulled James in for another hug “I love you” 

“I love you too, Tones”

Bucky pulled back and looked at his mate in pure affection before stepping away, and heading for the bus. Tony watched as a Bucky walked toward the bus before he stepped into the bus he turned around giving Tony a mock salute, making Tony smile.

Tony could make out James trying to find his seat through the bus’s windows when he finally settled in his seat James open the window and popped his head out. Tony shot to the side of the bus nearly dragging his mate out of the vehicle as he captured his lips in a passionate kiss. 

“I’ll write you, every day,” He said breathlessly as he pulled back keeping their locked together tightly 

“I know” 

“And I’m expecting that you write back”

“I know”

“Promise me you’re going to come back” 

“I promise, it will be like I never left”

“Iove you”

“I love you too” 

Tony stepped back from the bus as it started pulling away from the platform, letting his hand slow slip from James’s. He watched with tears in his eyes as James rode farther and farther away till he disappeared in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment they keep me going
> 
> Also if you are/know a beta reader, please contact me on my Tumblr ( mo-2020ao3 ) I could really use one, Thanks


End file.
